This invention relates generally to a system and method for providing wireless communications between individuals and in particular to a system and method that uses lightweight wireless devices that communicate with one ore more access points which in turn connect to a typical communications/computer network.
Various different wireless communication devices are well known and form a large part of our everyday lives. Examples of the well known wireless communication devices include cellular phones from various manufacturers, wireless e-mail systems, such as the Research in Motion (RIM) wireless e-mail devices that include personal information management features and capabilities, pages and other wireless access devices, such as Palm-type handheld devices that permit e-mail or Internet access.
These well known wireless communication devices provide an expanding range of capabilities. For example, when originally introduced, cellular phones provided only wireless telephone access and the clarity of the cellular phone calls was not clear. Recently, the next generation of cellular phones were introduced (2 G handsets) that provided limited Internet access so that, for example, a user may browse the World Wide Web as one might do with a typical desktop computer. The level of access, however, was very limited and unsatisfactory. These cellular phones typically provided some browsing capability, but nothing else due to various limitations including small display screen size and limited bandwidth connections. Recently, the next generation of cellular phones (2.5 G and 3 G handsets) are being introduced which allegedly will provide greater bandwidth connections that will enable the same level of functionality as is provided to a desktop computer.
Thus, these devices permit the integration of telephony functions with the functions of a web browser. Even the smallest cellular phones, however, are still fairly bulky and difficult to have available at all times, such as clipped to the shirt pocket of the user. The cellular phones also still do not have reliable communications since the footprint of the cells for the cellular still do not have reliable communications since the footprint of the cells for the cellular phones is still being expanded to provide better coverage. However, none of these systems provide wireless, lightweight communications system that is voice activated and driven. Some known cellular phones provide some limited voice-recognition capability, such as to dial a phone number based on a name of a person, but do not provide a wide breadth of voice-activated functions in small, lightweight package. Thus, it is desirable to provide a voice-activated and driven wireless communications system. It would be desirable to provide a lightweight, highly portable user device that permits the user to interact with the system.
Most current wireless communication devices are not easy to use hands-free devices so that they, therefore, require the user to use his hands to hold and operate the device. Some cellular phones provide hands free units that permit the user to talk on the cellular phone without having to hold the cellular phone during the conversation. However, even with the hands free unit, the user must still dial the phone number or speak the phone number to initiate the call. Typically, to answer a call, the user must press a button. Thus, it is desirable to provide a voice-controlled wireless communications system that overcomes the limitations and drawbacks of typical wireless systems and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.